dantesinfernofandomcom-20200214-history
Phlegyas
' wa's the giant guardian of the fifth circle of Hell, Anger and the ferryman of the river Styx. Description was the demigod son of Ares, the Greek god of war who fell from grace after being killed by Helios, the Titan god of the sun. In the afterlife, was turned into a demonic giant and condemned to the fifth circle of Hell, Anger as punishment for burning down the Apollonian Temple of Delphi. Dante unknowingly rode across the Styx on the wrathful demigod's crown. After fighting his way toward Dis and seeing Beatrice becoming Lucifer's bride, Dante took control of Phlegyas and used him to break into the City of Dis. When Dante reached the circle of Heresy, Phlegyas broke the ground that he was standing on. Dante managed to jump off in time, but Phlegyas broke through the floor and plummeted into the pits. the prince was a bulky monster with a crack of magma running through him like a volcano symbolising anger, buffalo horns, an evil fiery face and crown that looked like a toothed Lilly pad. Movie In the animated film, Phlegyas's appearance was more toned down as he appeared in the film as a green-skinned humanoid who willingly took Dante and Virgil through the fifth circle of Hell without incident. He was knocked out by Lucifer when Dante controlled Phlegyas to charge him. Trivia * In Greek mythology, Phlegyas was an infamous king who, out of anger for Apollo, burnt down the Temple of the Oracle at Delphi, but was then slain by Apollo shortly afterwards. The reason usually given for Phlegyas's blasphemy is that Apollo had seduced Phlegyas's daughter, Coronis, and then executed her when she proved unfaithful to her divine lover. * In "The Inferno", Dante makes Phlegyas the ferryman of the River Styx, in the fifth circle of Hell. The reason for choosing Phlegyas could've been because of how his story is one of great anger, thus a fitting entity for the circle in which the sin of Anger is punished. * After Phlegyas emerges from the River Styx, he makes a noise which is a reused roar of the Hive Mind from Dead Space and Dead Space: Extraction; another popular title by EA and Visceral Games. * In the video game, Phlegyas' vocal effects were computer-generated. In the animated film, Phlegyas' vocal effects were provided by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Despite Phlegyas's monstrous appearance, he never directly attacks Dante. Though he does indirectly kill some of Dante's enemies, Phlegyas appears largely indifferent to Dante's presence. * Though Phlegyas appears as a being made of lava and molten rock, many of his pictures show only that his top half is scorching and his legs are more rock than fire, likely being cooled from wading in the murky waters of the Styx. * On the PSP, the saving spot for Pleghyas is called Phlegyus. Gallery DisBurning.jpg Phlegyas Abyss.jpg Phlegyas PSP.jpg|Phlegyas as he appears in the PSP version. AngerBoss.jpg Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Anger Category:Article stubs